


They Cannot Arrest Me For This

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [37]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jdotlaw: alright we’re actually here here here and where’s our damn car</p><p>Lagayette: do u not see me</p><p>Jdotlaw: no</p><p>Lagayette: I’m holding a sign</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: what does the sign say</p><p>Lagayette: Founding Failures</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Cannot Arrest Me For This

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Martha Washington = Martha Danhoff = Therealmvp  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Lagayette:** ARE YOU HERE YET

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are we there yet

 **Morelikedamnilton:** YES WE’RE HERE

 **Adotfightme:** h e l l o

 **Angelsky:** this is too south for me i’m itchy

 **Jdotlaw:** this is barely the south

 **Angelsky:** but still

 **Jdotlaw:** whatever

 **Therealmvp:** There will be a car picking you up from the airport, and you will be partially escorted by the secret service

 **Adotfightme:** why do we need secret service

 **Therealmvp:** it’s a precautionary measure

 **Elamistress:** cool

 **Lagayette:** I’ll be in the car

 **Mamjer:** gwash let you out of his sight

 **Lagayette:** he’s a very busy man

 **Doriber:** are we going to even fit in one car tho

 **Lagayette:** if we squish

 **Adotfightme:** I’m more than willing to squish **@morelikedamnilton @jdotlaw @elamistress**

 **Mamjer:** ew

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** hey jemmyjemjem there’s this one girl i think you’d get on well with

 **Mamjer:** why would i want that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** bc u look lonely

 **Colderthancold:** you really do

 **Adotfightme:** i think ur the only single one tbh

 **Therealmvp:** I am not in a relationship

 **Mamjer:** no thank you

 **Angelsky:** Neither am I

 **Doriber:** you haven’t gotten together with jchurch yet ???

 **Therealmvp:** I am offended despite the fact that I was only offering support

 **Angelsky: @doriber** nah

 **Colderthancold: @therealmvp** people think you’re with gwash tho

 **Therealmvp:** how did you manage to spin that, it’s been like a month, and you’ve been hands off

 **Adotfightme:** TRUST IN BURR

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m crying over how much you’ve grown as a person

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Adotfightme:** thank u

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** alright we’re actually here here here and where’s our damn car

 **Lagayette:** do u not see me

 **Jdotlaw:** no

 **Lagayette:** I’m holding a sign

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what does the sign say

 **Lagayette:** Founding Failures

 **Adotfightme:** that is so rUDE omg

 **Elamistress:** it’s tru tho

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s even more rude how dare u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** HOW ABOUT WE IGNORE WHAT THE SIGN SAYS AND JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR

 **Angelsky:** why r u so tetchy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I am tired and dehydrated and I miss Laf

 **Lagayette:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** same actually

 **Adotfightme:** laf is the only source of majesty in our lives without them we are nothing

 **Tomjemmings:** isn’t that a little dramatic

 **Adotfightme:** ur not denying it

 **Doriber:** this is alex when is he not dramatic **@tomjemmings**

 **Lagayette:** I MISSED YOU ALL TOO BUT WE HAVE SIGHTS TO SEE

 **Mamjer:** what if i don’t want to see the sights

 **Lagayette:** r u telling me u don’t want to watch ay-ay-ron order an aaron burr-ger

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what

 **Lagayette:** yea there’s a restaurant called the hamilton or something and that’s where we’re going for lunch

 **Adotfightme:** y e s

\---

 **Adotfightme: @colderthancold** all I’m saying is that my burger was better than yours

 **Colderthancold:** no it wasn’t

 **Adotfightme:** yes it was

 **Colderthancold:** no it wasn’t

 **Adotfightme:** Y E S it was

 **Morelikedamnilton:** STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY

 **Lagayette:** WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO AHEAD OF ME **@adotfightme @jdotlaw**

 **Adotfightme:** I HAVE ONE STATUE IN THIS CITY AND I AM GOING TO TAKE A PHOTO WITH IT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** NO YOU ARE NOT

 **Adotfightme:** why not who’s gon stop me

 **Tomjemmings:** the police

 **Adotfightme:** wtf

 **Colderthancold:** you can’t get that close to it

 **Adotfightme:** but it’s mE

 **Lagayette:** alex ur going to get arrested

 **Adotfightme:** THEY CANNOT ARREST ME FOR THIS

 **Angelsky:** they can and they will

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s ignoring us

 **Doriber:** apparently

 **Elamistress:** burr’s going with him

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m worried

 **Lagayette:** same

\---

 **Adotfightme:** GUYS WE GOT IN

 **Jdotlaw:** we

 **Colderthancold:** i’m still with him

 **Morelikedamnilton:** keep him out of trouble

 **Doriber:** i don’t know why u expect him to properly handle that level of responsibility

 **Colderthancold:** i’m taking the picture right now

 **Angelsky:** is it a good picture

 **Colderthancold:** alex is quite photogenic

 **Jdotlaw:** r u gay for alex, burr

 **Elamistress:** saying someone of the same sex is attractive doesn’t mean u want to have sex with them

 **Lagayette:** besides, burr’s the token straight friend

 **Doriber:** lol

 **Colderthancold:** there’s a pidgey

 **Adotfightme:** we gotta go

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how you’ve gone this long without being seen is miraculous to me tbh

 **Jdotlaw:** fuckign go

 **Colderthancold:** but there’s a pidgey

 **Mamjer:** burr ur better than this

 **Doriber:** no he’s not

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur not getting arrested over a fukcign pidgey

 **Adotfightme:** too late

 **Jdotlaw:** wtfthefuck

\---

 **Lagayette:** we’ll worry about them later

 **Morelikedamnilton:** they kind of deserve it

 **Angelsky:** more than kind of

 **Doriber:** a fuckign pidgey of all things in this goddamn world

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** eh

 **Jdotlaw:** it is what it is

 **Mamjer:** i guESS

 **Lagayette:** ONTO THE JEFFERSON MEMORIAL

 **Tomjemmings:** J E F F E R S O N M E M O R I A L

 **Lagayette:** i am going to regret this

 **Mamjer:** probably

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** my foot hurts

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i don’t know what else u expected

 **Elamistress:** why’d u do that

 **Jdotlaw:** alex wasn’t here so i had to do it in his place

 **Tomjemmings:** I can’t believe u dishonored me in that way

 **Jdotlaw:** u deserved it

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m not saying ur wrong but I’m still offended

 **Mamjer:** lol

 **Lagayette:** ONTO THE ARCHIVES

 **Angelsky:** alex is going to be so upset about this omg

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** IT’S THE THING I WROTE

 **Angelsky:** I know

 **Tomjemmings:** I WROTE THAT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** this isn’t a secret

 **Tomjemmings:** IT IS RIGHT THERE I DID THAT I MADE THAT

 **Lagayette:** why r u texting us we’re right by u

 **Tomjemmings:** I don’t want to make a scene

 **Mamjer:** u don’t want to make a scene

 **Jdotlaw:** guys the security people are looking at us suspiciously

 **Elamistress:** we’re not doing anything suspicious tho

 **Tomjemmings:** i want it let’s take it

 **Doriber:** NO

 **Angelsky:** THIS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA

 **Mamjer:** thomas no thomas stop thoMAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **Lagayette:** I AM LEAVING

 **Morelikedamnilton:** same i’m not being a part of this

 **Angelsky:** omg the security guy just asked tommy what he’s doing

 **Mamjer:** lol

 **Angelsky:** “I want this”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** “You can’t just take the declaration of independence”

 **Angelsky:** “Why not”

 **Lagayette:** i’m watching this happen and i can’t do anything to stop it it’s like a trainwreck

 **Mamjer:** I thought you were leaving

 **Lagayette:** same

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but i need to see how this progresses

 **Angelsky:** “I wrote it it’s mine i want it back”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** “Thomas Jefferson wrote that, you’re not Thomas Jefferson”

 **Doriber:** why are ppl like this

 **Elamistress:** it’s bc he’s not white

 **Mamjer:** omg

 **Angelsky:** “Actually, I am”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** “No, you’re not”

 **Angelsky:** “Yes I am”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** “Son, I think I’d recognize Thomas Jefferson”

 **Angelsky:** “Obviously you don’t”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** “If you don’t let up, I’m going to arrest you - you’re trying to steal the declaration of independence.”

 **Angelsky:** “Fine then, arrest me”

 **Mamjer:** why does he do these things

 **Jdotlaw:** HE’S LOOKING AT US

 **Jdotlaw:** TIME TO GOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** THERE’S A BLM PROTEST

 **Angelsky:** LET’S FUCKIGN JOIN IN BITCHEZZZ

 **Morelikedamnilton:** whytf not

 **Lagayette:** ayyYYYYYYYYYy

\---

 **Elamistress:** are u guys okay?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah

 **Angelsky:** we’re by the washington monument

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why are u guys so far away tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I wanted to see it

 **Mamjer:** I understand

 **Lagayette:** Dori and I are making our way over

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Where’s john

 **Elamistress:** Idk i kno he got really into the crowd tbh

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** there were cops do u think he got arrested

 **Doriber:** I mean I wouldn’t be surprised

 **Angelsky:** fuck

 **Mamjer:** well that’s a thing

 **Lagayette: @morelikedamnilton** r u okay

 **Angelsky:** she’s not she’s crying

 **Morelikedmanilton:** i just the washington monument is still here and I just I can’t

 **Doriber:** <3 <3 <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @morelikedamnilton** i’m going to hug u when i get there so prepare urself

\---

 **Lagayette:** let’s go look at the house I’m moving into

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the white house?

 **Lagayette:** yeah, my future house

 **Morelikedamnilton:** …

 **Lagayette:** but before we do that we have to go to lafayette square

 **Doriber:** okay but what would they do if we put a g over the f on the sign

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** don’t do that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** can we take a picture

 **Lagayette:** of course

\---

 **Mamjer:** why do the cops keep looking at us funny

 **Angelsky:** well it might have to do with the protest that was just disbanded

 **Angelsky:** u kno the one we were at

 **Angelsky:** and john got arrested at probably

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** right

 **Doriber:** shit we’re the only poc here

 **Lagayette:** I’m the future first person tho they can’t arrest me

 **Elamistress:** they don’t know that tho

 **Lagayette:** you’re not wrong and that upsets me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how about we leave

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** won’t it be suspicious if the group of not-white texting teenagers leave at same time

 **Angelsky:** A little? But like i’d rather not be arrested and suspiciously looked at while we leave than stay and get put in jail

 **Doriber:** yeah i’m with angel on that one bye

 **Morelikedamnilton:** goodbye please come with us

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how about a couple of us stay back so that it’s less weird?

 **Mamjer:** wouldn’t that look planned though?

 **Lagayette:** I’ll stay back with herc and pull the fpotus card if anything happens

 **Elamistress:** will that work

 **Lagayette:** hopefully

 **Angelsky:** okay I guess we’ll meet up later

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah, just maybe meet up at a cafe or something?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’ll text you with the one we find

 **Doriber:** okay but like is the secret service still with us?

 **Mamjer:** I feel like they’ve been split up among us, and probably staying with the ones that have gotten arrested?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that would make sense

 **Angelsky:** gwar seems like the type to tell them to let us get punished accordingly if necessary

 **Elamistress:** tru

 **Doriber: @lagayette** do u know if gwar told the secret service to let us get in trouble like this

 **Mamjer:** Laf?

 **Angelsky: @lagayette** ??????

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I guess that means they got arrested

 **Elamistress:** they probably tried to pull the FPOTUS card

 **Doriber:** Their phone could have died?

 **Mamjer:** laf’s phone dying? Lol

 **Angelsky:** you have a point

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what do we do now?

 **Elamistress:** maybe we should try to get ahold of Martha or Gwash? I feel like they could fix this

\---

**Mamjer: @therealmvp @gwar**

**Morelikedamnilton: @therealmvp @gwar**

**Angelsky: @therealmvp @gwar**

**Doriber: @therealmvp @gwar**

**Elamistress: @therealmvp @gwar**

**Gwar:** what i’m busy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we don’t know what to do

 **Gwar:** what do you need

 **Angelsky:** ur presence

 **Gwar:** why

 **Elamistress:** Laf got arrested

 **Doriber:** So did Alex, Aaron, John, Tommy, and Herc

 **Gwar:** how

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s a story for another time, sir. But what should we do. Laf was guiding us around. Martha split off after we all met up together

 **Gwar:** can you come here

 **Angelsky:** where are you

 **Gwar:** I’m actually at the white house

 **Morelikedamnilton:** can we do that?

 **Gwar:** of course, I’ll tell security

 **Mamjer:** okay we’ll be there soon

 **Gwar:** I’ll have someone look into the arrests

 **Morelikedamnilton:** thank you, sir

 **Gwar:** no problem

\---

 **Therealmvp:** George, have you heard from the children recently?

 **Gwar:** I’m engaged to one of those “children”

 **Therealmvp:** We’re not getting into the issues surrounding that relationship at the moment

 **Gwar:** Fine

 **Therealmvp:** Have you heard from any of them?

 **Gwar:** Well, a few of them got arrested, and the girls are on their way up so we can figure that out

 **Therealmvp:** how long ago was that

 **Gwar:** it’s been about an hour

 **Therealmvp:** then they should have been here by now

 **Gwar:** You’re not wrong

 **Therealmvp:** George, we’re in the white house, I don’t imagine it would have been very easy for them to just walk in

 **Gwar:** You do have a point

 **Therealmvp:** have someone check on it

\---

 **Gwar:** they arrested them

 **Therealmvp:** why

 **Gwar:** For trying to get into the white house

 **Therealmvp:** They’re a real stubborn lot, aren’t they

 **Gwar:** you have no idea

 **Therealmvp:** What do we do?

 **Gwar:** Well, the logical thing to do would be send secret service or other such people to handle it

 **Therealmvp:** Is that what you’re going to do

 **Gwar:** nope

 **Therealmvp:** are you going to go yourself

 **Gwar:** It’s getting a bit stuffy in here, it’s about time I took a walk anyways

 **Therealmvp:** You can’t just leave

 **Gwar:** But I’m afraid that that is exactly what I’m doing

 **Therealmvp:** This is going to reflect poorly on you so soon to the inauguration

 **Gwar:** I’m already elected

 **Therealmvp:** George

 **Gwar:** Martha

 **Therealmvp:** Fine, i’ll stay here

 **Gwar:** I shall keep you updated

\---

 **Gwar:** I have them all

 **Therealmvp:** Good, how did it go

 **Gwar:** Pretty smoothly, surprisingly

 **Therealmvp:** That might have something to do with your status as the incoming POTUS

 **Gwar:** Most likely

 **Therealmvp:** What did you all do, anyways?

 **Adotfightme:** IT WAS NOT MY FAULT

 **Colderthancold:** He wanted to take a picture with the Hamilton statue

 **Adotfightme:** But for some godawful reason they don’t let you near the statue

 **Colderthancold:** I went with him because I’m a good friend like that

 **Therealmvp:** Aren’t you the one that killed him

 **Colderthancold:** …

 **Adotfightme:** ANYWAYS

 **Adotfightme:** We had taken the picture and all was well in the world, but sOMEBODY decided it was a good time to catch a pidgey

 **Colderthancold:** I had to

 **Adotfightme:** NO YOU DID NOT

 **Colderthancold:** You don’t know my life

 **Therealmvp:** You two got arrested because Aaron wanted to catch a “pidgey”

 **Jdotlaw:** pokemon go is of extreme importance

 **Therealmvp:** Right

 **Therealmvp:** Jonathan, how did you get arrested

 **Jdotlaw:** well, before we get to the actual arrest we have to backtrack a little bit - it starts when I hurt my foot

 **Therealmvp:** How did you hurt your foot?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** He decided it’d be a good idea to fight the Jefferson memorial

 **Jdotlaw:** alex wasn’t there to do it, someone had to

 **Tomjemmings:** I disagree

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

 **Therealmvp:** Did you get arrested for kicking the memorial?

 **Jdotlaw:** No - we were walking along and found a black lives matter protest and joined in

 **Therealmvp:** why

 **Jdotlaw:** Because it’s important

 **Jdotlaw:** so like I managed to get to the front of the crowd bc that’s what i do, except when the protest was disbanded I couldn’t really get away fast enough bc 1) people and 2) injured foot

 **Therealmvp:** Alright then

 **Tomjemmings:** Is it my turn yet bc i’m salty about it

 **Mamjer:** Spoiler alert: he tried to steal the declaration of independence

 **Tomjemmings:** NO. I JUST SAID I WANTED IT. BC I WROTE IT

 **Therealmvp:** I’m assuming the guards did not take too kindly to that

 **Doriber:** At first I think they started paying attention bc a large group of teenagers bickering over the declaration of independence while staring intensely at their phones is not the most comforting sight

 **Tomjemmings:** IT’S M I N E

 **Gwar:** It’s America’s

 **Tomemmings:** mine

 **Therealmvp:** Moving on - Hercules and Paul, you two I don’t quite understand

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it was really just a case of wrong place and wrong time

 **Lagayette:** we were in lafayette square right after the protest because I wanted to take pictures and it seemed like a good place to go bc we were planning on coming up to meet with you afterwards to deal with all of this

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Cops were looking at us kind of funny, but we thought it would be too suspicious if we all just left at once

 **Angelsky:** Splitting up wasn’t a good idea, obviously

 **Lagayette:** the FPOTUS card didn’t work

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I think we might have actually been fine if laf hadn’t tried that tbh

 **Lagayette:** rude

 **Therealmvp:** Alright, so, alex and burr got arrested for trespassing in order to get to the Hamilton statue, Jefferson got arrested for saying he wanted to steal the declaration of independence, Lafayette and Hercules were just kind of jumbled up, and the rest of you got arrested for trying to get into the white house

 **Elamistress:** that about sums it up, yeah

 **Gwar:** What is wrong with all of you

 **Adotfightme:** Many things, sir. But you love us anyways

 **Gwar:** Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually meant to be a drinking game update, but it grew a little out of hand :-)
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----ClassicalCassiopeia has continued to post her series of mood boards for the characters :-)  
> \----------Hercules: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148165476515/classicalcassiopeia-my-third-edit-for-the  
> \----------Lafayette: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148197796090/classicalcassiopeia-next-up-for-my-character  
> \----------Angelica: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148197838420/classicalcassiopeia-alright-alright-lets  
> \-----Ivy-does-art-sometimes on tumblr has made a moodboard and playlist for "Come of Age in Our New Nation"  
> \----------Board: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148197759410/ivy-does-art-sometimes-stolen-dance-milky  
> \----------Playlist: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148197999640/ivy-does-art-sometimes-geodora-playlist  
> \-----Our lovely RPers have made a blog questioning John's friendship with Aaron  
> \----------http://isjohnfriendswithaaronyet.tumblr.com/  
> \-----There's a 177(6) Cards Against Humanity Deck!!!!!  
> \----------http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148165990180/1776-cards-against-humanity-deck
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I'm flying home tomorrow, so I should still be able to write and post something :-)  
> \-----I know I always say this, but I just am really, very overwhelmed by the response this series has gotten and I want to thank all of you so much for reading and commented and creating <3
> 
> I love talking with you so much! This chapter was really fun to write, and recently I've been having to force the chapters out in a way, so this was really nice to be able to just have fun with! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
